A Change of Heart
by Indiasfics
Summary: Carla and Peter are just getting used to life together but can they carry on despite their differences?
1. Chapter 1

Ok guys this is my first story, don't know if it will be any good so please rate and review to help me. If you have any story suggestions I would love to hear them as well.

Carla and peter had been together publicly for three months now. Leanne had moved away to London to stay with friends after leaving Peter and 11 year old Simon was living with Carla and Peter in their flat.

 **Chapter 1**

'Carls don't you think that we should thinking to move out the flat and get a house of our own' Peter looked anxiously at Carla as he didn't know what her reaction would be like.

'Why would we need to? The flat is big enough for us three' Carla was confused as she loved her small but sophisticated flat in Weatherfield.

'Yeah babes you're right, I don't know what I was thinking'

Carla had been like this ever since they got together, she knew the real reason why Peter wanted to move and that was the one word that terrified her KIDS. Carla had never really thought about them because she didn't have time for them in her busy career, I guess she did want them eventually but not yet.

'Pete I'm just popping out to see Chelle, I'll call you later' Carla didn't give Peter time to answer she just left and went straight to the Rovers. Carla knew that Michelle was always there to talk to her about anything, they had been best friends since they were children.

'Chelle I don't want to break Peters' heart but I can't do this anymore' Carla's eyes began to fill with tears.

'Can't do what anymore Hun, what's wrong?'

'Peter wants to move and start a family but you know how I feel about having children, he really wants this Chelle and I don't know how to tell him that I don't feel the same way about this, I don't want to lose him again.'

'Look Carls you have to talk to him about this, do you really not want children, not even with the man you love?'

'yeah I guess but just not yet, so much is going on and with Petes' drinking I don't think I would be right to raise a child yet'

'Tell him this then and he'll try to get sorted, he loves you Carla and he would do anything for you'

Carla left shortly after this and took a slow walk back to the flat, she had never felt so nervous before and she didn't even know why.

'Carla babe I was getting worried, is everything ok?' Peter knew that something wasn't right, he just wanted his girlfriend to be happy.

'Peter sit down, look about what you said earlier about moving. I do want to move in with you, of course I do, I love you. But I know why you want to move, I know you want children, it's just with the drinking and my job I don't want to start a family yet, I mean I have to get Simon to like me first.

'Carla, I didn't mean that we have to have children straight away, I'm going to get help, actually I have been getting help, I'm really committed to us and our family with Simon'

At this moment Simon came in he said hi to his dad but ignored Carla as usual and went straight to him room.

'Peter we have to get this sorted between Simon and I, we just can't go on like this'

'I know babe, I know'

Carla was wrapped up in Peters arms on the sofa, they sat there for a while before things started to heat up and they went to the bedroom…..

2 months later

Carla had been bonding a lot more with Simon over the last few months, she picked him up from school most days and they went to get a pizza. Peter had been attending his support groups every week and he was really improving. They were starting look at houses for the three of them to move in to which was really exciting for them.

Peter woke up alone in their bed, confused as to where Carla was. All of sudden he heard the toilet flush and a grey looking Carla appeared from the bathroom.

'Carla, are you ok? You look terrible' Peter was worried about Carla as she had been doing this a lot recently.

'Gee thanks Peter, I think I'm going to go the doctors today, I can't keep having days off work'

'Well I'm coming with you then' He didn't want Carla to go through this on her own, he wanted to be with her to support her.

'Carla Connor' Carla didn't want Peter to come in with her as she liked to do things on her own, she had always been independent.

'So Carla how can I help you today'

'Well I've been feeling nauseous constantly for weeks now and it has got to the point where I only have to smell food and I'm running to the bathroom'

'And may I ask Carla, when was the last time that you had your period?'

'I'm on the pill so it is irregular and I think about 2-3 months ago' Carla hadn't thought about this before, she never paid any attention to this but then she realised why she was being asked this.

'Carla the tests have come back positive, you're pregnant Carla'

Carla's blood ran cold, how could she be pregnant, she was on the pill and her and Peter were always careful. How was she going to tell Peter?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Carla came out the doctors with all the leaflets and a picture of their baby, their baby.

Business had been booming at the factory and Carla just wasn't sure that this was the right time to have a baby. She knew that as soon as she told peter there was no way out.

Peter came running towards Carla asking if she was ok, luckily there was a bin next to her and she discarded of the leaflets and crumple the picture into the back pocket of her jeans. She couldn't tell him yet.

'I'm fine it's just some bug going around, I'll be better after some rest'

'Are you sure babes? You were in there a while'

'Yep, really stop worrying' Carla knew that Peter didn't by this but she had to wait a while to really think about this.

Once they got back to the flat Carla went straight to bed to avoid any more questions from Peter. She sat in bed with her hands on her flat stomach and imagined what it would be like in a few months. If Carla was thinking about this she must be considering keeping the baby, the baby that she didn't want, or did she?

Peter woke up the next morning and went over to the rovers to see Steve, he wanted to get his advice on how to handle Carla.

'Alright Pete, what's up you sounded weird on the phone, is everything ok with Carla?'

'Well yeah that's the problem, it isn't. We went to the doctors yesterday because she wasn't feeling great and now she's just blocked me out.' 'She's ok by the way, just a bug'

'Connor women ey, I feel blessed if Chelle even acknowledges me some days' 'look do you fancy going for a drink later, well a few orange juices for you'

'Yeah go on then, going to have to tell Carla I'm somewhere else though otherwise she'll panic, cover for me with Michelle mate'

Peter left the rovers and went back to the flat, Carla was at work so he had the place to himself. As he got into the flat he found Simon on the couch playing video games and demolishing the food cupboard.

'SIMON! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON'

'Dad urm.., I wasn't expecting you to be back urm… I was just urm'

'Get back to school now! Before I call your headmaster and by the way you're grounded for a month' 'what it god's name would case you to skip school'

'They did, they told me if they saw me again they would hurt me'

'Who's they?'

'They boys in my class, they're bullying me'

'Right if that's true I'm coming down to the school with you now!'

'Dad please no, ill sort it'

'Well you better Simon or I really will come down to the school'

Peter saw Simon to the bus stop and then went back to the flat to shower before going out with Steve. Suddenly the door shut and Peter wasn't expecting anyone so he turned the shower off and got out to check.

'Carla, Carla is that you?' he was a bit concerned as to who it was as Carla wasn't due home for another 3 hours.

'Yeah Pete it's me, I was feeling too good so I came home, Chelle's looking after things at the factory' 'look I need to speak to you, can you come out?' Carla had been thinking all day about telling Peter about the baby, she knew she had to do it soon.

'Carla I'm really sorry but I have to dash out because I'm going to see a mate from support group with Steve'

He didn't even give Carla time to answer he just ran out the door. Later Carla phoned Michelle to ask where Steve had gone as he was getting worried about where Peter was.

'He's at the Casino with Peter didn't he tell you?'

Carla just hung up and was going out to look for Peter, she knew that he was drinking.

Meanwhile…

Steve was trying to help a very drunk Peter get away from the bar and was trying to get him into a taxi. Steve knew why Peter was drinking again, it was to deal with the stress of his relationship with Carla. Little did he know that his life was about to change forever.

Carla grabbed her car keys and jumped into her Mercedes and started to drive round the local bars to see if they were there. It was late, about 10 o' clock and the cold winter had meant that it was pitch black already. Carla hadn't slept the night before and was starting to feel tired but she had to find Peter before things spiralled out of control. Suddenly her eyes were drifting and she was battling to stay awake but she couldn't fight it and in that moment everything stopped.

Carla was rushed to hospital in a critical condition, she was still unconscious and had suffered a lot of damage to her body due to the car flipping over after clipping a tree. Michelle went straight to the hospital as soon as she was contacted by the hospital. Michelle was unable to get hold of Peter as he had passed out somewhere and had lost his phone, Steve had left him as he couldn't look after him anymore and it was too much for him.

In the early hours of the next morning Peter had eventually arrived at the hospital, he was told about Carla once he had eventually made it home. Carla was still unconscious but was improving. Peter and Michelle were called outside by one of the doctors.

'I have some good news, we have had Carla's scan results and they show that there is no damage to the brain or spinal cords. She wake up soon after the drugs ware off. Oh and the baby is fine, I'm not sure how it managed to survive the trauma, it's a tough one you've got their'

Peter stood there in shock, 'Baby, what baby?' 'Why didn't she tell me?' so many questions raced through his brain.

'Carla is three months pregnant, and you have one healthy baby in there'

Peter ran into see Carla as soon as the doctor had left and sat by the side of her hospital bed holding her hand. Suddenly he felt a twitch and her eyes started to flutter.

'Carla, Carla are you awake?'

'Peter where am I what's happened?' Carla felt in pain, confused and tired, she had felt better but she had Peter so she knew that she would be ok.

'Carla you're in the hospital, you've been in a car accident but you're okay, you and the baby'

Carla was in shock, she hadn't planned to tell Peter about the Baby yet and it had just come out, does he hate her? Is he mad?

'The baby, Peter I'm so sorry I was going to tell you I just didn't' Peter stopped her as she was talking with a kiss, that kiss meant everything to her and she knew how happy he was about the baby.

'I don't care about that, I'm so happy that you're carrying our baby, I love you so much Carla'

Peter gave Carla a long and passionate kiss whilst placing his hand on her slightly swelled stomach. He stayed with Carla overnight until she was released the next day and they went home together. Carla couldn't stop thinking about the night of the crash, was Peter drinking? She didn't want to ask him yet because she didn't want to spoil their happy atmosphere at the moment, things were looking up for them.

Peter went out to give Carla some time alone to rest, he wanted a drink so badly but he knew he couldn't not if he wanted to keep his family. He returned a few hours later with a present for Carla, she was in the bath so he went into the bathroom to see her. Peter sat there with excitement as Carla open the pair of handmade baby boots, Carla's' eyes filled with tears as she held the boots.

'Peter I love them, thank you baby' she leant over to kiss him and as things started to become more passionate and Peter ended up in the bath with her to reconcile all the time they had missed out on together.

Later on when they had dried off and were in bed Carla though that it would be the perfect opportunity to question Peter about what he was doing on the night of the crash. Carla nervously asked Peter half-knowing what the answer would be.

'Pete, were you drinking on the night of the crash?' 'I was coming to look for you as Steve was worried' Peter was shocked to hear that, he was the reason that Carla had her crash, he could've killed their child.

'Carla I'm so sorry, I thought I was losing you, I was weak and I turned to the drink, I could've killed you and our baby' 'I won't let anything happen to either of you again, I love you both so much'

Carla wasn't angry at Peter because she knew that he was drinking she just wanted him to admit it and not lie anymore, things were going to change from now one.

They fell asleep in each other's arms and Peter was resting his hand on their small bump, their future.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

3 months later…..

Carla was now 6 months pregnant and her bump was clearly visible for everyone to see. The whole street now knew about her pregnancy as Carla got Peter to tell everyone, it wasn't easy for Carla as nearly all of Weatherfield has doubts about her being a mum and that was made known to her, however she was going to prove her wrong. They had moved out of the flat and into a four bedroom house nearby, it was very sophisticated, very Carla.

'Peter come and help me' Carla screamed from upstairs trying to hang something on the wall in the nursery.

'Carla get down from there, you shouldn't be up there in your state'

Carla had made the nursery her little project, they didn't want to know the sex of the baby so the room was painted neutral. Carla hated surprises but Peter insisted and for once she let him choose what to do.

'In my state, I'm only pregnant' typical Carla, she would be working up until the day she gave birth if she could.

'PETER, PETER!' he thought she was in shouting in pain so he quickly ran into the bedroom. 'Come feel this, the baby's kicking' this was the first time Carla had felt the baby kick and she couldn't help a wave of emotion come over her.

'Oh my god Carla this is amazing' they both had tears in their eyes and Peter gave Carla and long kiss. Carla deepened the kiss and Peter pushed Carla on to the bed as she began to unzip his trousers….

Later on that night Peter got out of bed suspiciously and went over to the wardrobe to fetch something for Carla. Whilst doing this he managed to wake Carla up and she wasn't happy.

'Pete what are you doing, it the middle of the night' Peter was looking sketchy as he stood by the wardrobe with a small red velvet box.

'Carla sit up, I have something for you' Carla didn't look impressed but it must be important if Peter was waking her up at this time for it.

As soon as Peter came over to her with the box she knew what was happening. He got down on one knee next to her by the bed.

'Carla Connor, love of my life, mother of my beautiful unborn child, would you do the honour of becoming my wife?' Carla was welling up, Peter looked so adorable in his boxers kneeling down by the bed at 2 in the morning.

'Of course I will baby, I love you so much Peter' Carla lent over to kiss Peter and he climbed over back into bed and placed the diamond ring onto her slim neatly painted finger.

Carla drifted off to sleep quickly after a long and life-changing night as her pregnancy was making her tired all the time, Peter had his arms tightly around her protectively.

Just heard that Carla is coming back to Coronation Street next week, so excited for it!

Please rate and review guys, it really helps

As soon as Carla woke up she called Michelle to tell her about her engagement and of course Michelle was as excited as Carla was, after all they were best friends, practically family.

'Omg Chelle it has a huge diamond in the middle, it must have cost him a bomb!' A smile hadn't left Carla's face since she woke up, she just wanted to share her happiness with everyone.

'Carla I'm so happy for you, come over later with Peter for drinks'

'Yeah of course, see you later' it probably wasn't the best idea to go to the pub with Peter in recovery but Carla was so excited she didn't even think twice about it.

'Baby, we're going over to Chelles' later to celebrate' Peter was still half asleep so he grumbled at Carla and she took it as a yes.

'Peter, wake up, I think that we should go over to your mums to tell them the good news' Carla was determined to wake Peter, it was 11 am on a Sunday morning. Carla started to kiss Peter all over his face and neck which woke him up instantly.

'Ok Ok I'm getting up just let me shower first'

Carla was nervous about telling his parents, she always felt tension when she was around them. She was already having Peter's baby so they couldn't really have a problem with them getting married, she guessed that the nerves were just her hormones.

They arrived at his parents' house and Carla got Peter t knock on the door as she chickened out from doing it.

'Hiya Peter, Hiya Carla, oh you're getting bigger every time I see you' Deirdre was always happy to see Carla It was just Tracy she had a problem with, Carla assumed that Deirdre was trying to compliment Carla by saying she had got bigger so she just laughed it off and placed her hands on her bump.

'What's brought you two round here today then?' Ken asked, Peter only usually came round when he needed something or was in trouble but he had been forced by Carla to change, as usual. Carla was surprised at the fact that Deirdre hadn't noticed the ring when she had her hands on her bump.

'Carla and I have some news' for some reason Peter was more nervous than when he told them about the baby.

'Oh god no Peter there isn't something wrong with the baby is there' Ken and Deirdre became worried as they were concerned for their unborn grandchild.

'No no, the baby is fine, we have good news actually, we're engaged'

'Peter that's fantastic, I'm so happy for you two' Ken and Deirdre's faces lit up and Deirdre of course being the typical woman went over to Cara to see the ring.

'Wow, I didn't think that Peter could produce something this nice' they both laughed, Ken brought lunch out for them and they all sat down together at the table, happy to start the next chapter of their lives, together.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was one week away from Carla's due date, the bag was packed and Peter was waiting on Carla hand and foot. Carla was still popping into work for a few hours a day, much to Peters anger, she wouldn't stop until she had the baby she hated feeling helpless and bored.

'Pete I'm just popping into work, I'll be back in a bit' Carla knew that her going into the factory would worry Peter but he was only a phone call away if something was happening.

Carla arrived at the factory and all the workers were shocked that she was still coming in.

'Carla you're looking a bit pale, are you feeling okay?' Michelle asked, concerned for her heavily pregnant best friend.

'Yeah I'm great Chelle, never been better' what Carla had told Michelle wasn't exactly true as she had been feeling tired and achy the past few days and she felt a sharp pain in her stomach earlier that morning but Carla being Carla still decided to carry on as usual.

'Chelle I'd love a brew, could you make us one please?' the truth is that Carla just wanted Michelle out the room because she was having another sharp pain in her stomach. She didn't want to call Peter and worry him so she left it until the pains got worse.

'Ah thanks, you're a star'

The pains seemed to have gone and Carla was getting on with her work when Peter arrived at her office door

'Peter what are you doing here?, I said I was fine'

'I know Car but I was just checking up on you'

Carla stood up and went over to the door to hint to Peter that she wanted him to leave. Peter went over to hug Carla when she felt another sharp pain and a gush of water fall from her.

'Oh my god Peter, I think my waters have broken' Peter called for Michelle and she ran in to help Carla and take her to the hospital with Peter.

'Look guys I don't think we need to go to the hospital yettttttt' as Carla said that she had another contraction 'Okay yes I think we should go now'

The drive to the hospital was slow and was full of roadworks and red lights, Carlas contractions we getting stronger and Peter was getting worried that they might not make it in time.

Eventually they did make it and Peter rushed Carla into the hospital.

'Right I can confirm that Carla is in labour and she is about 5cm dilated'

'5CM? ARE YOU SURE?' Carla thought that she was ready to start pushing, now she knew that this was going to be a very long labour.

6 hours later and Carla was finally ready to push, Peter had gone to get some food as it was late and almost missed the birth.

Shortly after Carla gave birth to a 6lb 4oz beautiful baby girl, Carla and Peter fell in love instantly with their tiny baby girl. She had Carla's dark hair and Peters big eyes, they were both in tears at the sight of their little bundle of joy. Peter called Ken and Deirdre to tell them the good news and they said that they would pop round later. Although Carla was overjoyed but her daughter she was absolutely terrified, she had never looked after anything before and now she had a person to care for, of course she had Peter to help her but there would be moment when they would be left alone with her baby and she was dreading it.

'Peter, I don't know if I can do this' Peter could see the fear in Carla's eyes and it broke his heart.

'Of course you can baby, you're already a natural look at you with her she loves you, you're her mother'

'But what if I can't bond with her, she's so vulnerable. I guess I'm just overwhelmed but I never thought I would be a mother and it terrifies me.'

'Look Carla you've got me, Mum, Dad and Chelle to help you, we're going to make mistakes but we'll do great job in the end'

'Yeah I guess so, I'm just hormonal. Pete I'm going to feed her she is looking hungry'

Peter knew she would be fine, Carla could already tell that she was hungry and she had only been in the world an hour.

'Peter we need to name her, we can't keep calling her baby'

'Well I had been thinking of some names actually, I like Bella,

'Baby I love it' 'Welcome to the world Bella Barlow' she kissed her daughter and put her in her cot as Carla needed to get some well-deserved rest. Whilst Carla was asleep Peter picked up Bella and sang her a lullaby and talked to her. Carla woke up after a few hours' sleep and she could hear Peter talking to their daughter, she didn't want Peter to know that she could hear him so Carla pretended to be asleep for a little longer as she loved hearing Peter talking to their daughter.

'You see Bella I didn't get to be much of a part of my son Simons' life when he was a baby, but I promise I will be here for you forever and you're beautiful mummy and I will give you everything and more' he placed a kiss of her forehead and as he did that Carla turned round to face him with tears in her eyes.

'I love you so much Peter, and our baby girl'


End file.
